A Most Welcome Position
by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: Pulled abruptly into a secluded and shadowed alcove, caged against a workbench in a classroom, pinned and sandwiched in bed, and oh, a dream too? Harry didn't mind the positions or predicaments one bit. In fact, they were most welcome. Slash fic! PWP!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! This is a PWP-the no plot variety, that I wrote because things are currently shit and I need a distraction. So this will be a three shot-possibly a fourshot. The pairing is as listed, and it is an established relationship. Chapter one is Lucius, chapter two will be Severus, and chapter three will be a Harry sandwich. Chapter four, should there be one, will be a bonus one with Tom/Voldemort-possibly through a dream visit or something like that. You can totally skip four (if it'll exist), if it isn't your cup of tea. There's no plot, so you won't miss anything. You can skip any of the chapters, actually, though I obviously hope you don't.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters...**

The position Harry had found himself in was neither a surprising one, nor one he was complaining about.

Pulled abruptly into a secluded and shadowed alcove, pinned against the stone wall by surprisingly strong hands, soft lips on his in a desperate, heated kiss-no, Harry didn't mind his current position or predicament one bit.

He bucked his hips forward, seeking friction of some kind, and one of those large hands left his wrists to grip his hip instead, forcing him to keep still. He groaned into the kiss, annoyed, and received a low chuckle in response.

Harry pulled his head back, breaking the kiss to glare at the man standing over him, unaware that the grand effect of his irritation was being greatly lost due to the all too clear lust in his eyes.

"You're being really unfair to me today."

"Because I'm not allowing you to rut against my thigh?" Lucius laughed softly, ducking his head to nose against Harry's hairline. "Is that what you want, Harry?" he whispered in his ear. "To use me for your own pleasure?" He eased a leg between Harry's own. "To use me until you make yourself come in your trousers?"

Breathing raggedly and mouth dry, Harry couldn't answer. That was indeed _exactly_ what he wanted.

"You will have to answer me, Harry," Lucius said, pushing forward slightly.

A sound left Harry-high pitched and keening at the brief pressure on his cock, but Lucius only tsked and pulled back away from him a little.

"You know the rules, Harry," he chided. "Use your words, or else we will stop here and you will have to go to your next lesson unfulfilled. And that is not what you want, is it?

Harry shook his head forcefully.

Lucius smiled. "No, because Severus will only bend you over his desk again, won't he?" He chuckled again, once more pushing himself forward, letting Harry feel the pressure again for just a moment. "What do you want, Harry? Tell me."

This wasn't the first time they had done this-not by a long shot, but this was the part he always struggled with the most. Before Lucius and Severus, few had cared to hear him voice his opinions and desires, in bed or not, and they were the first ones to actively encourage him in that aspect. It was still very awkward and embarrassing though.

Harry licked his lips reflexively, unable to look Lucius in the eyes, blushing furiously. "I-" His voice cracked, and he quickly cleared it, trying again. "I-I want-"

Hunching over slightly, Lucius pressed encouraging little kisses along Harry's throat and jaw.

"I-I want to-to come..." He swallowed hard. "I want to use-" His voice cracked again.

"You're doing well," said Lucius, trailing a hand through Harry's hair. "Go on. Finish what you want to say, darling."

Harry swallowed again, inwardly cursing at how annoyingly hard this was. He sucked in a breath, then said, "I want to-to use you to make myself come!" His breath hitched, half because of his embarrassment at what he had just said, and half because Lucius had just nipped at his throat sharply.

Head tipping back, Harry welcomed the heated kiss he was being rewarded with, fingers delving into Lucius' soft hair. He groaned again when Lucius broke the kiss, pushing his leg back where it had been earlier.

"Go on then, Harry. Make yourself come. Use me."

With a desperate moan, Harry canted his hips forward, grinding down against the thigh situated between his own. He gripped Lucius' shoulders tightly, bracing himself as he ground down, burying his face in Lucius' chest, biting his lip.

Lucius' big hands came to his hips, long fingers delving under the waistband of his trousers, stroking the skin there as he guided Harry's motions, his own arousal growing with each moment that passed. He wanted to do more, wanted to touch more, wanted to see Harry writhing and panting, but now was neither the time nor the place.

Besides, having Harry rutting against him, using his body for his own pleasure... Well, it was beyond enticing all on its own.

When Harry sped up his movements, grinding harder, Lucius inhaled a long, slow breath, his grip on Harry's hips tightening.

"That's right," he said, his low voice a little breathless. "Use me, Harry. Make yourself come against me."

Harry tried to muffle his moan, fingers digging into Lucius' shoulders harshly as he rutted against the man's thigh. He was so close-so close! He just needed something that would push him over that edge. "Lucius...! Lucius, please! I need...!"

Lucius' expression twisted into one of pain. He took one of Harry's hands, pulling it off his shoulder and moving it down to the straining bulge in his trousers. "Do you see what you do to me, Harry? Do you _feel_ what you do to me?" He groaned softly when Harry squeezed reflexively. "We'll do this again soon, Harry," he promised. "But next time it'll be in our rooms, and I'll have you naked against me. And instead of coming in your trousers, you'll come on me. You'll paint my skin."

Harry groaned, Lucius' words going straight to his cock. "I want that," he half gasped breathlessly, completely lost in the haze of pleasure.

"You want to use me before coming on me? Is that what you want, Harry?"

"Yessss!"

"Come then, darling. Come now." Jaw clenching as his own arousal reached an unbearable level, Lucius was unable to say anything more and simply guided Harry's harsh, desperate rutting until it stopped abruptly just a moment later, Harry muffling the cry that left him in Lucius' shirt.

Neither of them moved for a few minutes, both trying to catch their breath-and in Lucius' case, control his arousal as well. He had come embarrassingly close to coming in his own trousers.

He used a quick spell to clean the mess in Harry's own, and with a sigh and squirm of discomfort, Harry pulled away.

"I hate the way that spell feels," he muttered, leaning against the stone wall behind him.

Lucius smiled. "It is rather uncomfortable, isn't it?" He straightened up, readjusting and smoothing his clothes, watching as Harry did the same, feeling somewhat pleased when he noticed Harry was still trembling a little from the aftermath of his orgasm. "The bell will be ringing soon. I am sure you will want to get your things for your Potions class next." He smirked slightly. "Unless you wish for Severus to-"

Harry blushed and shoved the man, once more avoiding his gaze, embarrassed. "Don't finish that sentence!" he pleaded. "I swear, I can't even _look_ at his desk in the classroom after what happened last time!"

"And what happened last time?"

"As if you don't already know!"

Lucius laughed in amusement, the sound being drowned out by the loud bell that rang through the castle just seconds later.

Harry was sure it wasn't going to be long before he once more found himself to be in another most welcome position. The question was just when, and perhaps where? He could hardly wait.

 **That's it for now. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Sorry about the wait. Severus is really hard for me to write sometimes. Thank you to all readers so far!**

For the second time, Harry found himself in a most welcome position. This time he was trapped against his work bench in the empty Potions classroom, Severus' arms caging him in place.

The class-the last one of the day, had come to an end some time ago, but Harry had been... _asked_ to stay back to re-brew the potion he had horribly and legitimately botched during the lesson. Fortunately for him, the potion was a _lot_ easier to brew the second time, and Severus had come up behind him to-

"A reward?"

Severus, hands braced on the table on either side of Harry, hummed softly, nose brushing along the back of Harry's neck. "You have had a difficult few days, and today has been no different. It is, no doubt, the reason why you struggled so much in class. I believe you deserve a reward for getting through it all." He kissed a trail from Harry's neck to his ear. "What do you want, Harry? How should I reward you?"

The answer to that was simple enough-there was always one particular thing Harry liked getting from Severus. The only problem was making himself actually _say_ it. And for him, that was something that never seemed to get any easier, no matter how many times he did it.

"I-"

One of Severus' hands left the bench to splay out across Harry's stomach, not too far from where Harry _really_ wanted it to be. And Severus knew it.

He chuckled softly. "This is not so hard, Harry. It is just seven simple words. You are such a mouthy brat in class-surely you can speak of what you desire as your reward?"

"I- I want your..."

"My what, Harry?" Severus' fingers skimmed over Harry's stomach, but didn't go any higher or lower-not until Harry spoke. This was a reward, yes, but it was a bit of a lesson as well.

"Y-your ha-hand..."

"What of it?"

Harry scowled. He knew Severus knew what he wanted. Why couldn't he just _do_ it instead of making him _ask_ for it? That really wasn't fair!

But Severus just nipped his shoulder sharply, almost in reprimand. "Come now, Harry. You have managed to beg me for so much more while I have had you bent over my desk or in bed. Why is this so difficult?"

Because saying stuff in the heat of the moment is a _lot_ easier than asking consciously! Or at least, that was what Harry _wanted_ to say. Instead, the only sound that left him was a half desperate moan, when Severus rocked his hips forward against Harry's arse.

"There is only so much time before you will be missed at dinner, Harry. Do you forfeit your reward?"

"No!"

"Then tell me what you want." Severus slipped his hand under Harry's shirt, where it came to rest against the bare skin of his stomach. "What do you want me to do with my hand? Tell me."

Gripping the workbench tightly, Harry swallowed hard, sure his face was on fire. "I want your hand a-" he licked his dry lips, "a-around me... I want your hand around my-my cock...!" He felt Severus smirk against the back of his neck, and took a shaky breath.

"Good boy." Severus' hand snaked down under the loose waistband of Harry's trousers, where his fingers firmly wrapped themselves around Harry's cock. "Is this what you want?" he asked, stroking slowly.

Harry hissed out a yes in answer, rocking his hips forward. He felt Severus chuckle more than he heard him, gripping the workbench in front of him as Severus only tightened his grip, pumping harder and faster. But Harry knew it wasn't going to be for long. Severus liked teasing him. Maybe he would be nice today since this was supposed to be a reward.

Ah, who was he kidding? This was Severus he was talking about.

"Don't lose focus," Severus chided. He leaned down slightly, touching his lips to the base of Harry's neck. "Can you feel yourself throbbing in my hand, Harry?"

"Y-yeah..." How could he not? Severus' grip was tight, almost _too_ tight, but even as he thought that, the grip loosened slightly and Severus slowed down. Harry tried to buck his hips forward quicker to try to make up for it, but he was forced still when Severus' free hand clamped down on his hip, stopping his rutting.

"Not yet," Severus said with a low hum.

"But I-I thought you said I'd be mi-missed at d-dinner soo-Severus, dammit, please!"

"Don't be cheeky."

"I'm not!" Harry protested.

"Don't. Be. Cheeky," Severus repeated slowly.

Harry huffed, annoyed, only to cry out suddenly as Severus sped up abruptly, his teeth nearly sinking into he skin of Harry's neck as he bit down. At the same time, Severus released the grip he had on Harry's hip, and Harry took full advantage of being able to move, and promptly began bucking forward, fucking Severus' loosened fist.

Severus chuckled softly, clearly somewhat amused, though he made no move to stop, or even reprimand or tease Harry any further, allowing him to take his own pleasure. Instead, he let his free hand trail up under Harry's shirt, pinching a hardened nipple.

"Are you close now, Harry?"

Harry made a breathless sound of affirmation.

"Good. I'm going to make you come, Harry."

Harry's lips parted, his body tensing. Severus did exactly as he had said, and just seconds later Harry came with a cry that was half muffled the hands he had quickly covered his mouth with. Severus didn't seem to mind supporting him when he went limp, and muttered a cleaning charm that had Harry wincing-he really did hate that spell sometimes.

After a moment, Harry caught his breath and straightened back up, turning around so he could face Severus. "What about-?" he gestured downward.

Severus shook his head. "It's fine. You'll me missed at dinner soon. You should go before those friends of yours come barging in here. I don't need Weasley destroying my classroom. Again."

Harry laughed, and his breath hitched when Severus lowered his head suddenly to kiss him, his laugh turning into a moan part way. Wrapping his arms around Severus' neck, Harry returned the kiss eagerly, but Severus broke it far sooner than either one of them would have liked to.

"Get to dinner now," he said firmly.

"You'll have to let go of me first, you know."

Severus scowled again. "You're being cheeky again."

With another laugh, aware of where this was probably going to go if he didn't leave, and not really in the mood for it to go quite that way just yet-at least not without Lucius, Harry released Severus himself, stepped away, grabbed his rucksack, and made for the door.

"See you in a couple of nights!" he called as he left the classroom, hearing a low laugh behind him.

"Indeed."

 **The next chapter will be all three of them-a Harry sandwich, if you will, and the smut should pick up into, well, actual smut. That's it for now. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


End file.
